Life at a Stand Still
by 10Under-Destruction01
Summary: Loki arrives on Earth on a rural property belonging to a young woman named Audrey. He needs her help in order to adapt. Will they be able to accept each other? If so, will sparks fly? *Not directly related to the events in the Thor/Avengers movies* Comments/suggestions welcome :)


Night was the best time for her to walk. In the isolated parts of rural Minnesota, Audrey could see the stars twinkle in a way that no city-dweller could. Even when the swaying branches of the tall trees blocked her view of the sky, the shining light still trickled through to touch the beaten forest path.

She never worried about wildlife. The occasional moose would blunder through her backyard every now and then, but the animals of the woods always shied away from the thundering sounds of twigs and leaves crunching beneath her weathered boots. But just to be on the safe side, she had a small gun tucked into the back of her belt.

Audrey was shaken from her deep thoughts when sudden noises erupted into the night. The sound made young woman stop, feeling uneasy. Her dogs, which had of course raced ahead of her when they accompanied her to the woods, were barking frantically. Audrey had learned over the years how to understand the emotions of her pets. Right now their shrill barks showed they were undeniably frightened. Nervously tugging her braid, she lifted her foot in preparation to run towards the frightened animals.

Before she her heel could come into contact with the packed dirt, however, Audrey was blasted off her feet. As her body slid across the uneven forest floor, and her head collided against a large rock, Audrey's eyes shut as she sunk deeply into a land of unconsciousness.

The tall figure rose from the shadowed ground, surveying the area he had just landed in. Three hounds were standing in a row a few yards away, viciously barking and snarling, though obviously scared. Loki simply locked gazes with them, and the beasts fell to the ground in submission. Once silence filled the dark woods again, Loki gazed around him. Cracked tree branches littered the floor, though that was no surprise, considering the force of the blast that always occurred when he transported.

A small groan sounded a distance away from him, and the hounds immediately rushed towards it, whining and pacing around a curled up figure. Striding forward, he silenced the hounds again, forcing them to retreat. Then he came to stand over the figure. A young woman rolled over, her face forming a tight grimace while blood poured from a wound on her head.

Her eyes flickered open and then shut just as quickly while a hiss escaped her lips. Thin, delicate fingers attempted to rub away the blood and dirt coating her right eye. While doing so, she slowly rose into a seated position. Finally, the girl pried open her eyelids, then started rubbing her fingers on her eyeball. Loki shuddered as she scraped a thin, bloodied disk out of her eye. The noise caused the girl's head to shoot up in his direction.

The girl let out a small shriek. Loki was pleased at the her obvious fright. It was only expected. The girl licked her lips as her shaking hands moved behind her. He could sense the weapon on the woman before she even touched it.

"Halt." Loki said, struck with annoyance.

No weapon could best him. He concluded he was obviously in Midgard. No other realm would hold creatures capable of such arrogance. The girl gasped as the weapon flew into his hand, where he crushed it with ease. She attempted to scoot back, although she wasn't able to because of the rock behind her that was blocking her path.

"Rise and state your name." He commanded, watching carefully as she struggled to stand on her shaking legs.

"M-me?" She stuttered, stalling for time while her eyes wildly looked around her for an opportunity of escape.

"Yes, you foolish girl" Loki growled, advancing towards her.

The girl stumbled back, but continued to stand and watch the shadowy figure. Her words tumbled from her lips in a frightened squeak. "My name is Audrey."

Loki's lips curled in a suddenly charming smile. "Excellent. Lead me to your place of dwelling, Audrey."

Her eyes widened even more, if possible, and she attempted to step back from him. "You mean, um, my house?" Her voice was now shaking, matching the rest of her being.

"Yes." Loki advanced towards the girl once again, now towering over her trembling figure. "Will this prove difficult?"

"N-no."

Audrey couldn't stop stuttering. She was terrified, and exhaustion was seeping through her as the adrenaline rush she'd experienced waned. She hurt everywhere, she was confused, and she couldn't quite see right. Still, she turned on her heel and walked towards her house the best she could. The night wasn't nearly as peaceful now. In addition to her pain, Audrey was freezing, with her breath dancing in the air in frosty puffs, and her head itched and ached.

The man behind her walked in an unnervingly silent fashion. She had no idea what to do. He had appeared from nowhere, and somehow destroyed the weapon she protected herself with. The dogs were proving no help either, as they were trailing quietly behind him, obviously finding the mysterious man dominant. Audrey was helpless and scared, and she had no idea of how to handle the situation.

Raising a hand to her forehead, her nails raked the stinging spot on her head. The more she scratched her aching head, more it itched. Suddenly, Audrey felt a warm liquid trickling down her face. She stumbled to a stop, slowly bringing her trembling hands in front of her. In the pale moonlight, she could see a dark substance running over her palms and fingers.

Audrey felt her heart jolt with fear. Her chest seemed to seize up. Her tongue felt think and heavy, and she couldn't swallow. Tears leaked out of her eyes, mixing with the blood running over her cheeks.

"Oh my god." Audrey whispered in a panicked tone, giving a muffled scream as she backed into the silent man behind her.

He stepped in front of her, regarding her in a bemused fashion. "You are only bleeding. Continue to lead me to your dwellings."

The words he spoke sounded only like muffled noises, though. Her head was swimming, her body shaking uncontrollably.

A choked sob escaped Audrey. Her chest was heaving, yet she wasn't getting any air in her lungs. Tiny dots of color were dancing in front of her eyes and complete and utter terror washed over her. For the second time in a single hour, Audrey plummeted into a world of unconsciousness.


End file.
